


Is Felicity Smoak really dead?

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Meta, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: I have questions





	Is Felicity Smoak really dead?

**Is Felicity Smoak really dead?**  

I'm having a hard time with the flash forward scenes. They're not making logical sense to me. Several questions have not been answered. My biggest problem is that most of those questions haven't even been asked either.

William seems to just accept Felicity's death without wanting to know details. Unless they were answered off camera, I don't believe that any of this is what it seems. It’s the murder mystery crime drama watching part of me that just isn’t buying this story.

 

**William should have asked**

1.When was Felicity killed? (as in the actual date)

2.Where was the body found?

3.Who found the body?

4.Who identified the body? Could it be recognized easily?

5.What caused her death? (As in gunshot, stab, strangle)

6.Where is she buried? Or was she cremated?

7.Was there anything found with the body? (As in handwritten notes, flash drives, memory cards, cell phone)

8.Where was she living and was it searched? Was anything found there?

9\. Are they sure that it was Earth 1 Felicity?

 

**Some other things that are bothering me….**

Where the hell is Oliver? This is the biggest question for me. Is he dead? Is he missing? Does William know where Oliver is already? You would think that Oliver would be the first person that William would seek out.

Why Roy? Why send William all the way to Lian Yu to meet up with Roy? Wouldn't it be easier to send Roy to William? What part does Roy play in this mystery?

Where is Thea? We are all asking it. What happened to separate Thea and Roy? It would have to be something major or Roy would have never been on his own. Why hasn’t this been addressed? If Thea is dead that brings up another long list of questions.

Why does William say that he was abandoned? No one is explaining this and it should have been one of the first things covered. He can't just float that out then not explain it. There has to be a reason for it.

If it isn't Felicity dropping clues then who could/would be doing it? Is Curtis or some former associate of Felicity leading them into a trap? If this isn't Felicity leaving the clues then how do they know it's not a trap?

Why use her father's codename? This makes absolutely no sense. If Felicity was going to use a name other than Overwatch she would have went back to Ghost Fox Goddess. That was her hacktivist identity. It would be logical for her to use that.

Is this some convoluted ARGUS operation? I smell fishy goings on. Knowing how ARGUS turns uber evil in the future, this is definitely possible. Felicity could be in some black site waiting for Willian and the gang to rescue her.

I know some people may have theories on this and what they think may be going on here. I just have questions and I want answers by the end of the season. What I don’t want is unanswered questions, but knowing Arrow, we may end up with a new set of questions instead of answers.


End file.
